Grackletooth (Crocodilus Verus)
Grackletooth - Crocodile Man The only race that seemed to appear from nowhere, literally overnight, due to an accidentally opened rift in time and space, the Grackeltooth, or Grack's as called by Humans to many a Grackletooth's disdain, were thrown to the planet of Zarith from their own home planet Hor'ter-ath by means of an magical accident transporting most of the Grackletooth population into the vacuum of space, the lucky were transported to Zarith, and it is speculated by most Grackletooth that there are still Grackletooth on Hor'ter-ath. It is the generalized Grackletooth ideal to return home and abandon the UDICC. The Grackletooth are the only magically inclined UIDCC race who also happen to seem to be anatomically built for war. The Grackletooth were the Fourth race to join the UIDCC. All Zarithan Grackletooth have been born with one inate magical spell since their transportation to Zarith, many describe it as retribution for be forced to this dying planet. Anatomy As far as looks go, they appear to be a humanoid crocodile or related to some other large reptilian. They seem to have thick skin and large spines on their forearms, most-logically used to parry and block non-energy bladed weapons. They tower over the other races by an average of four feet and out-weight the other races by at least three-hundred pounds on average. Their strength is undeniable and incontestable by any other Zarthian race. , Playing a Grackletooth Attributes - Str: 6d6 Dex: 3d6 Con: 4d6 Int: 2d6 Wis: 4d6 Cha: 1d6+2 Speed: 40ft Hit Point Base at Level 1: 10 + Con modifier Hit Die per Level: d10 + Con modifier Natural Abilities: HP Regeneration: 2d6/12 hours | Sharpest Vision: +2 on aimed shots and spot checks | Enhanced Reflexes: +2 to Ref Save | Sharp Wit: +2 to Will Save | Prehensile Tail: Grackletooth have the same control over their tail as their own hands & arms, acting as a third hand and arm without fingers Natural Attacks: Bite (Atk: +4, Dmg: 2d6, Rng: touch atk), Tail Swipe(Atk: +4, Dmg: 2d6, Rng: 5ft) Zarithtian Grackletooth do not have the light-hearted, kind personality most Grackletooth have become known for. They seem to hold a grudge against the other races of Zarith, only collaborating with the UIDCC in hopes of finding the means returning home (Through a non-magical process, but rather through science). ''Special Note: ''Grackletooth appear to be giants to some of the native races, like the Quickflex for example, making the average Grackletooth about the size and weight of the Mantas Power Armor. Which enables them to use the modified versions of the EMP-12 Electromagnetic Pulse Emitter, RE-122 Haymaker, and BS-43 Large Beam Sabre. But it also makes them incapable of being Power Armor Pilots due to their massive size. Arcane Dabbling Despite the backfiring of the arcane spell that trapped them on Zarith, every Zarithian Grackletooth born after the event was born with one inate spell that can be cast three times a day and does not need to be memorized. It counts as a natural ability, not a magical attack, so ranged spells gain a +2 to attack. The Player must roll a d8 and is born with the corresponding spell, your total of normal levels count for spellcasting levels. 1- Fireball 2-Magic Missile 3-Bull's Strength 4-Lightning Bolt 5-Greater Magic Weapon 6-Ice Storm 7-Evard's Black Tentacles 8-Stoneskin Category:UIDCC Race